The chemistry, biochemistry and pharmacology of biogenic amines, their amino acid precursors and metabolic products has been investigated. The areas of specific interest are: 1) the immunohistochemical localization of catechol-O-methyltransferase (COMT) in malignant and normal tissues of human and rodent. 2) The effect of the substitution of fluorine on the aromatic ring of biogenic amines, their amino acid precursors, and various alpha and beta-adrenergic antagonists. 3) The mechanism of toxicity and leukocytopoiesis of 2-fluorohistidine in normal and leukemic mice. 4) The characterization of the tryptophan-deficient rat. 5) The morphological characterization of vesicular bodies prepared from rodent brain by microphotometric birefringence "real time" microscopy. 6) The application of F19 nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy to the uptake release, metabolism and storage of 6-florodopamine in vesicular preparations from rodent striatum.